Неприятие убийства
thumb|Этот символ, предложенный Г. Пейджем, выражает суть концепта неприятия убийства. Он содержит древний знак азиатской культуры инь — ян, а также отражает идеи, возникшие в результате последних исследований деятельности головного мозга. Согласно этим исследованиям, стимуляция каналов между участками мозга, контролирующими эмоции и движение, может способствовать изменению поведения человека и сделать его не склонным к насилию. Сектор голубого цвета (творческая мотивация к изменению поведения), сливаясь с сектором белого цвета (неприятие убийства), доминирует над сектором красного цвета, символизирующим убийство. Неприятие убийства (nonkilling), как понятие, означает отсутствие в человеческом обществе убийства как такового, угрозы его совершения, а также предпосылок для убийства.Гленн Пейдж (2005). Общество без Убийства: Возможно ли это?. Пер. с англ. А. Г. Старцевой. — СПб.: Изд-во С.-Петерб. ун-та. ISBN 5-288-03600-4 http://www.nonkilling.org/pdf/Russian.pdf; Glenn D. Paige, Nonkilling Global Political Science. Center for Global Nonkilling, 2002; 3rd ed. 2009, page 1.http://www.nonkilling.org/node/18 Несмотря на то, что в научной среде под убийством понимают, в основном, уничтожение людей, иногда это понятие распространяется на убийство животных и уничтожение некоторых других форм жизни. Именно такое, расширенное понимание является частью этики буддизма, в том виде, как оно отражено в первой заповеди национальной философии Индонезии ПанкасилаStewart McFarlane in Peter Harvey, ed., Buddhism. Continuum, 2001, page 187. Buddhist Scriptures in Pali language have explicit reference to nonviolence and nonkilling: monks should not only themselves abstain from killing but should also refrain from encouraging other people to kill themselves (Vinayapitaka III: .71-74), а также в других религиозно-философских учениях. Очень важным моментом является то, что понятие «неприятие убийства» недавно прозвучало в Хартии «За мир без насилия»,8th World Summit of Nobel Peace Laureates, Charter for a World without Violence. Rome, December 15, 2007.http://www.nobelforpeace-summits.org/CHARTER/charter.htm одобренной на VIII -м Всемирном Форуме лауреатов Нобелевской премии.«To address all forms of violence we encourage scientific research in the fields of human interaction and dialogue and we invite participation from the academic, scientific and religious communities to aid us in the transition to nonviolent, and nonkilling societies». Составляющие части Концепция неприятия убийства зиждется на следующих трех составляющих: мирное существование (отсутствие военных действий и условий, их вызывающих); ненасилие (психологическое, физическое и культурное); ахимза (стремление не навредить ни в мыслях, ни словами, ни делами).«Nonkilling Global Society», in Peace Building, edited by Ada Aharoni, in Encylopedia of Life Support Systems (EOLSS), Developed under the auspices of the UNESCO, 2005, Eolss Publishers, Oxford http://www.eolss.net. Объединяя эти три понятия, концепция неприятия убийства характеризуется четкостью поставленных задач и неограниченными возможностями их реализации. Особенности Понятия «мирное существование» и «ненасилие» часто используются в качестве классических аргументов в защиту теории пассивного непротивления насилию. В отличие от такого подхода, неприятие убийства предполагает совершение активных конкретных шагов, ведущих к искоренению убийства (профилактические меры, образование, и т. д.).World Report on Violence and Health, 2002. Geneva: World Health Organization http://www.who.int/violence_injury_prevention/violence/world_report/en/. С другой стороны, она не дает готовых рецептов построения общества, свободного от убийства, как это делают некоторые другие идеологические и философские учения, призывающие воздерживаться от всех форм убийства. Неограниченный потенциал концепции предоставляет широкие возможности для творческого подхода к её реализации, мотивируя творческий поиск в области образования, науки, социальных исследований и политики с целью выявления самых различных альтернатив убийству людей, построенных на научно-исследовательской, образовательной, политической, экономической и духовной основе. Кроме этого, несмотря на специфическую направленность, концепция неприятия убийства вбирает в себя более широкий спектр социальных проблем.Гленн Пейдж (2005). Общество без Убийства: Возможно ли это?. Пер. с англ. А. Г. Старцевой. — СПб.: Изд-во С.-Петерб. ун-та. ISBN 5-288-03600-4 http://www.nonkilling.org/pdf/Russian.pdf; Glenn D. Paige, Nonkilling Global Political Science. Center for Global Nonkilling, 2002; 3rd ed. 2009.http://www.nonkilling.org/node/18 В части отношения к психологической агрессии, физическому насилию и пыткам, направленным на подавление личности с помощью устрашения или угрозы жизни, неприятие убийства ставит целью устранение психосоциальных предпосылок этих явлений. Что касается убийства людей путем создания соответствующих социально-экономических условий, которые, в частности, могут являться результатом перераспределения ресурсов в пользу структур, проводящих в жизнь политику устрашения и убийства, концепция неприятия убийства подразумевает создание условий, в которых такая потенциально летальная экономическая обстановка становится невозможной. В части отношения к проблеме отрицательного воздействия на окружающую среду неприятие убийства подразумевает отсутствие условий для нанесения прямого ущерба окружающей среде, равно как и отсутствие условий для деградации общества, так как оно не будет существовать под угрозой убийства. По отношению к случаям и формам непредумышленных, случайных убийств неприятие убийства стоит на позиции уничтожения их социальных и технологических предпосылок. Статистические исследования В своей книге «Общество без убийства: возможно ли это?» Гленн Пейдж приводит данные, свидетельствующие о том, что за всю историю человечества менее 0,5 % людей убивали себе подобных.Гленн Пейдж (2005). Общество без Убийства: Возможно ли это?. Пер. с англ. А. Г. Старцевой. — СПб.: Изд-во С.-Петерб. ун-та. ISBN 5-288-03600-4 http://www.nonkilling.org/pdf/Russian.pdf; Glenn D. Paige, Nonkilling Global Political Science. Center for Global Nonkilling, 2002; 3rd ed. 2009, page 40.http://www.nonkilling.org/node/18 Кроме того, антропологические изыскания говорят о том, что в некоторых обществах и культурах количество убийств статистически незначительно.See online Encyclopedia of peaceful societies, http://www.peacefulsocieties.org/. Поскольку большую часть своего исторического существования (99 %) человечество вело мирный образ жизни и занималось охотой и собирательством, — а именно это форма существования является воплощением характерных черт общества без убийства, — то очевидно, что в течение большей части истории Homo Sapiens убийство и насилие не были широко распространены. См. также * Ненасильственное сопротивление * Сатьяграха * Ненасилие * Ахимса * Махатма Ганди Примечания Ссылки * Гленн Пейдж, [http://www.nonkilling.org/pdf/Russian.pdf Общество без Убийства: Возможно ли это?], 2005. * Гленн Пейдж, «Общество без убийства: возможно ли это?» — текст HTML. * Кризис и массовые убийства * Главная проблема homo sapiens * Идея ненасилия и идея сотрудничества * Glenn D. Paige, [http://www.nonkilling.org/pdf/nkgps.pdf Nonkilling Global Political Science], 2002; 3rd ed. 2009. * Glenn D. Paige, Joám Evans Pim, editors, [http://www.nonkilling.org/pdf/forum1.pdf Global Nonkilling Leadership], 2009. * Center for Global Nonkilling * Zentrum zur Förderung des Nichttötens — Nonkilling Deutschland * Affirmation of the Global Nonkilling Spirit * Center for Global Nonkilling Channel on YouTube * Charter for a World without Violence Категория:Общество Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Пацифизм Категория:антропология права Категория:антропология